Boys Band
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: La culture moldue mérite une plus grande considération, Victoire en est convaincue ! Surtout un certain groupe de pop britannique...


**Note d'auteur : Un nouvel OS issu de ma participation au challenge "A Vos Claviers 2014" sur HPF, pour le Défi Paillettes Comique, dont les contraintes étaient les suivantes :**

• Vous devez écrire un texte entre 500 et 1800 mots.  
• Il doit être à tendance comique, satirique, parodique...  
• Votre personnage se sent concerné par un problème de société.

 **Voilà, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le texte qui va suivre, je pense que ça n'amuse que moi parce que j'ai une Victoire bis à la maison et que j'ai été du coup très influencée par mon vécu xD (je suis au regret de vous dire que je suis malheureusement passée du côté obscur de la Force et adhère aux goûts de Victoire... Je sais, c'est dur à lire)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Maman, Papa, il faut qu'on parle.

Victoire Weasley s'était levée de sa chaise en plein milieu du dîner et se tenait bien droite, du haut de ses treize ans, les mains fermement posées sur la table.

— Que nous vaut un ton si solennel ? demanda Bill avec un petit sourire.

Victoire prit une grande inspiration, tentant d'ignorer le saladier qui sautillait sur la table d'une personne à l'autre pour servir ses fraises au sucre et le plateau à fromages qui tourbillonnait dans les airs autour de la table, proposant ses produits variés à chaque convive.

— Je trouve… que nous devrions considérer davantage la culture moldue.

Ça ne manqua pas. Comme s'ils avaient compris ce qu'elle venait de dire, le saladier s'arrêta net et le plateau de fromages s'écrasa sur le sol dans un grand fracas. S'ils avaient eu des yeux, sûr qu'ils l'auraient fusillée du regard pour ses propos outrageants.

— Toi, tu as encore discuté avec Grand-Père Arthur, commenta Fleur. Bill, il faudrait vraiment que tu dises à ton père d'arrêter de raconter des idioties à nos enfants.

— Ce ne sont pas des idioties ! protesta Victoire. Et en plus ce n'est pas Grand-Père Arthur qui m'a convaincue. Je me disais juste qu'on pourrait installer l'écelkitrité à la maison, ce serait cool non ?

— L'écel… _quoi_ ? répéta sa mère avec une grimace d'incompréhension.

— On dit l'ékeltricité, andouille, répliqua Louis en lui piquant sa part de fraises.

— Electricité, corrigea Bill, et excuse-toi Louis.

— Désolé que tu sois une andouille, sœurette !

Dominique éclata de rire et Victoire rougit de colère jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette nouvelle lubie ? soupira Fleur. Tu sais très bien que ce dispositif moldu n'est pas compatible avec toute la magie qui est pratiquée dans cette maison enfin !

Victoire fronça le nez, contrariée, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

— Eh bien, c'est un tort, répliqua-t-elle. Il faudrait que les scientomages fassent plus de recherches là-dessus, il y a forcément un moyen de les rendre compatibles. Hermione a réussi à enchanter les murs de sa maison pour isoler les circuits de la magie par exemple…

— Oui mais ta tante est un cas à part, plaisanta Bill, elle serait capable de trouver un remède aux morsures de loup-garou si on lui en donnait les moyens !

Si au début, Victoire avait été surprise d'entendre son père plaisanter au sujet de ses cicatrices, elle s'y était faite et saisit la perche qui lui avait été involontairement tendue.

— Eh bien demandons-lui ! On pourrait avoir des lampes plus efficaces…

— Les lustres enchantés éclairent très bien, la coupa sa mère.

— … une machine à laver, un lave-vaisselle…

— Je connais plus de sortilèges ménagers que Grand-Mère Molly, un coup de baguette et c'est réglé !

— … et avoir un lecteur CD !

Fleur s'apprêtait à répliquer mais resta figée un instant.

— Un _quoi_ ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Victoire se retint de sourire en voyant qu'elle avait enfin l'attention de sa mère. Bill observait la scène avec un pétillement de malice dans les yeux tandis que Louis et Dominique suivaient le duel entre leur mère et leur sœur avec grand intérêt.

— Un lecteur CD, reprit Victoire. C'est un appareil moldu qui permet d'écouter de la musique…

— Ah ! Mais nous avons le tourne-disque que Grand-Mère Apolline nous a offert à notre mariage, ce n'est pas un souci.

Victoire se mordit les lèvres, découragée. Elle n'y arriverait donc jamais !

— C'est que… ça ne lit pas les CD. Et heu… la musique que j'aimerais écouter n'existe que sur CD, Maman…

— Allons, tous les chanteurs du monde sorcier sortent leurs albums sur des 45 tours aujourd'hui, on n'arrête pas le progrès.

— Oui, mais il est là le problème, si je parle de culture moldue c'est que… le groupe que j'aime est moldu…

Louis s'exclama soudain :

— Ah mais c'est ça ! C'est celui qui est sur tous les magazines que tu caches sous ton oreiller !

— D'où tu es allé fouiller ma chambre, infâme petit crapaud ? s'écria Victoire, perdant tout son calme.

— Je cherchais ma baguette farceuse, répondit-il innocemment.

Victoire s'apprêtait à lui écraser son assiette de fraises dans ses cheveux blonds mais se força à se calmer. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, ce petit fouineur ! Elle reporta son attention sur sa mère qui semblait complètement déboussolée.

— Mais… enfin chérie, balbutia Fleur, je ne comprends pas… Tu n'es pourtant pas malheureuse, nous te donnons tout ce que tu souhaites, tu es la meilleure élève de ton année à Poudlard… Pourquoi un groupe moldu ?

— Maman, soupira Victoire, ce n'est pas un drame d'aimer les trucs moldus.

— Enfin tout de même, ce n'est pas comme si Grand-Père Arthur s'en était sorti indemne… marmonna-t-elle.

— Un court-circuit de rien du tout, répliqua Bill en haussant les épaules, ça lui a donné un bon coup de fouet, rien de grave !

Fleur le fusilla du regard et Bill regarda ailleurs l'air de rien. Il adressa un petit sourire à sa fille qui lui fut reconnaissante de la soutenir. Elle reporta son attention sur sa mère qui entortillait une longue mèche blonde sur son index, signe qu'elle était indécise.

— J'aimerais savoir quel est ce groupe, dit-elle, il est recommandable au moins ?

— Attends, je vais te montrer ! s'exclama Victoire en sortant de table, sentant sa mère sur le point de céder.

Elle courut dans sa chambre et prit la pile de magazines moldus qu'elle pensait soigneusement cachée. Elle adressa un regard énamouré à son préféré et descendit les escaliers en courant, les bras chargés.

— Voilà, dit-elle en posant les magazines sur la table, faisant sursauter la salière et le poivrier qui firent un bond de côté. C'est eux.

Bill prit le premier de la pile.

— Les… _One Direction_ ? dit-il en déchiffrant le titre écrit en lettres immenses aux couleurs criardes. Ce sont eux, sur la couverture ?

— Quelle texture désagréable, maugréa Fleur en touchant le papier glacé. Mais… ce sont des enfants ! Ils ont à peine quinze ans !

— Maman ! protesta Victoire. Ils ont plus de vingt ans ! C'est un style qu'ils se donnent, ils sont cools !

Fleur se mit à feuilleter le magazine, plus que perplexe. Dominique se glissa derrière elle et prit un autre exemplaire.

— Han, ils sont trop beaux ! s'écria-t-elle. Lui là, il est trop trop beau !

— C'est Harry Styles, commenta Victoire avec un petit air supérieur. Mais le plus beau, c'est Zayn Malik.

— Tiens, y en a un qui s'appelle comme moi, commenta Louis qui s'était faufilé derrière Dominique. Il est moins beau par contre.

— Tu plaisantes ! Louis est trop canon, répliqua Victoire du tac au tac.

Bill s'amusait à lire les anecdotes des interviews tandis que Fleur observait les photos avec circonspection.

— Ils ont des tatouages, ça fait mauvais genre, marmonna-t-elle. Surtout ce… Zayn.

— Ah tiens, y en a un qui raconte que des fans lui ont volé ses sous-vêtements ! s'exclama Bill en riant.

— Oui, c'est Niall, répondit Victoire, elles sont complètement débiles, elles espèrent qu'il va les remarquer comme ça…

— Jalouse, siffla Louis.

— Faux ! Je suis bien au-dessus de ça voyons.

Fleur reposa le magazine avec un petit froncement de sourcils tandis que Bill continuait d'émettre de petits rires au fil de sa lecture.

— Mais qui t'a parlé de ce groupe, chérie ? Je ne vois pas Hermione écouter ce genre de musique… Ni Grand-Père Arthur !

— C'est Brunhilde, tu sais, mon amie née-Moldue. Quand je suis allée chez elle aux vacances de printemps, elle me les a fait découvrir. Son préféré, c'est Liam. Et c'est trop bien, Maman ! Mais sans l'électricité, je ne peux pas écouter leurs chansons… Enfin, elle m'a passé un lecteur avec des piles, mais elles sont presque finies et ça grésille tout le temps avec la magie d'ici…

— Ah, c'est ça que j'entends dans ta chambre, fit Louis, je croyais que tu torturais un hibou !

Victoire lui adressa une grimace affreuse qui eut au moins le mérite de le faire taire.

— Et… on a moyen d'écouter ces… One Direction ? demanda Fleur.

Sa fille sautilla sur place, folle de joie. Oui, oui, elle y était presque ! Sûr que sa mère allait aimer, on ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer les One Direction, c'était impossible, c'était le meilleur groupe de tous les temps. Elle courut chercher son petit lecteur et les CD que lui avait offerts Brunhilde puis redescendit le tout, plus rapide qu'un Billywig.

Avec beaucoup de solennité, elle posa le lecteur sur la table et prit un des disques comme s'il s'agissait d'une inestimable relique des Fondateurs. Elle appuya sur le bouton « Play » et aussitôt une musique très rythmée retentit dans la salle à manger. Fleur écarquilla de grands yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique de sauvages ? s'exclama-t-elle.

— Attends, écoute les paroles au moins ! protesta Victoire.

Une voix juvénile se joignit à la musique et une longue suite de paroles romantiques suivirent, parfois chantées par d'autres membres du groupe. Enfin le refrain, et Victoire ne put se retenir :

— _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know_

 _Oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

Dominique écoutait, les yeux brillants, l'air extatique. Louis avait un air blasé sur le visage et levait régulièrement les yeux au ciel devant tant de mièvrerie. Fleur écoutait attentivement, comme si elle espérait discerner à travers les lignes des incitations à la violence et aux déviances. Victoire fut ravie de voir que son père battait le rythme avec son pied et bougeait la tête comme porté par le tempo. Bon, au moins deux de convaincus, sur quatre c'était pas si mal…

Au deuxième refrain, Dominique chantait déjà avec elle, et Bill accompagnait ses mouvements de mimiques hilarantes, ne bougeant que les lèvres sur la chanson et adressant à Fleur des regards langoureux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et le sourire de Victoire s'élargit.

Au dernier refrain, les quatre enfants et leur père clamèrent en cœur « _That's what makes you beautiful!_ » en désignant Fleur de la main et elle éclata d'un rire cristallin alors que les dernières notes s'achevaient dans un petit grésillement.

— Alors ? demanda Victoire, fébrile. C'est cool, hein ?

Fleur passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un petit sourire.

— Eh bien… Disons que ça mérite que j'y réfléchisse, j'irai sans doute demander à Hermione d'enchanter ton lecteur pour le protéger des ondes magiques, ce sera déjà un début.

— Oh, merci Maman ! s'exclama Victoire en lui sautant dans les bras.

— Il faut croire qu'avoir des goûts musicaux douteux, c'est de famille chez les Weasley, dit Fleur avec un petit rire. Entre ça et Celestina Moldubec… Ce doit être une spécialité de la musique anglaise !

— Dis donc, dois-je te rappeler les dizaines de CD de Pompon la Plumette que ta mère écoute en boucle ? répliqua Bill. Et elle est française !

Victoire les écouta se chamailler, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi le plus gros de sa mission. Il serait bien temps de leur expliquer le reste lorsque Zayn viendrait la demander en mariage sous peu, après avoir ouvert la lettre parfumée d'un philtre d'amour qu'elle lui avait envoyée, avec le concours d'oncle George…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Mon problème de société est le fait que la culture moldue n'est pas assez présente dans le monde sorcier, je crois que c'est assez clair mais je préfère préciser !**

 **Pour le thème, je me suis dit que Victoire avait 13-14 ans aujourd'hui (j'ai écrit ce texte l'été dernier), et qu'elle avait forcément des amies nées-Moldues (ou du moins en côtoyait), et que vu la frénésie que les One Direction ont déclenchée, elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté xD Quand au prénom Brunhilde... Y a pas de raison que seuls les sorciers anglais aient des prénoms faciles à porter XD -**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura fait sourire, merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! (et Liam est le meilleur, cétou)**


End file.
